Some operating systems of computing devices are configured to allow screen capturing of all visual content displayed via the operating system (e.g., visual content displayed via a display unit). The screen capturing can be used to share the visual content with remote computing device(s) via a network. However, other operating systems allow an application to screen capture visual content displayed via the application, but not visual content displayed via the operating system or via other application(s) executing within the operating system. Users of such other operating systems may, nevertheless, wish to screen capture visual content to share their visual content with others, for example, during an online meeting.